


Five hundred miles

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Hide and Seek, Love, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_K6z3HiRAs
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Five hundred miles

Cánh cửa gỗ vẫn kêu từng tiếng kẽo kẹt khi có người tiến vào quán. Quán nước nhỏ nằm ngoại ô vào những chiều thứ bảy vẫn có phần đông đúc hơn những ngày thường. Nhưng dù chúng ta cho là quán có phần đông hơn ngày thường, thì sự thật là trong không gian nhỏ hẹp này cũng chỉ lác đác mười mấy người, đa phần là những tay tài xế đường dài ghé lại, làm vài cốc trước khi tiếp tục chuyến hàng của đêm. Nhưng ông chủ quán vẫn niềm nở, lẫn ân cần mời từng người ngồi vào các dãy bàn nhỏ. Từng chiếc bàn gỗ nhỏ được ghép bằng những miếng gỗ lớn nhỏ không đều, và được tay thợ mộc có vẻ không mấy lành nghề đóng vội vã, nên có phần thô kệch. Kê thêm hai cái thùng phi mà người ta vẫn dùng để đựng nhiên liệu, là ta có ngay bộ bàn ghế cho những người lỡ bước.

Quán có một sân khấu nhỏ, được dựng lên bằng những thùng đựng rau quả đã qua sử dụng, và một ngọn đèn được bắt dọc theo tường chiếu rọi cho người nghệ sỹ.

Đúng tám giờ, khi các vị khách đã lâng lâng trong men say, một người bắt đầu khiêng một chiếc ghế lên sân khấu đó, đèn cũng được bật sáng, khiến mọi ánh nhìn đổ dồn về nơi có ánh sáng chói nhất. Anh ta cầm một cây đàn, bước từng bước thong thả trên hộp gỗ, tiếng giày ma sát với hộp tạo thành thanh âm "bộp bộp" càng khiến nhiều người chú ý. Ngồi lên chiếc ghế nhỏ, anh ta kê đàn lên chân rồi từng ngón tay thành thạo chỉnh lại dây đàn. Thậm chí, anh ta còn cẩn thận đàn từng âm một, rồi kiên nhẫn chỉnh đến khi thanh âm từng nốt phát ra đúng chuẩn, thì anh ta bắt đầu gảy nhẹ.

Tiếng đàn ghita trong một không gian tối, cũ kỹ, lại có phần hoà hợp hơn. Không trang trọng như những phím đàn dương cầm sang quý, cũng không ồn ã như kèn saxophone, lại chẳng rộn rã, cồng kềnh như tiếng trống, tiếng đàn dịu êm, ngọt ngào và mộc mạc như chính bản chất của quán.

Không micro, không loa, không máy khuếch âm, tiếng đàn trầm vẫn vang lên, nhẹ nhàng gõ vào thính giác của những ai ghé quán, mời gọi họ tập trung vào những nốt nhạc đang dẫn lối.

Ánh sáng chiếu từ sau lưng anh ta có vẻ hơi chói, khi mọi người ngẩng đầu nhìn chủ nhân của ngón đàn điêu luyện, chỉ thấy sau đầu anh ta như có vầng hào quang lóe sáng. Giữa khung cảnh lộn xộn, giữa những dãy bàn ghế thô kệch, thứ nước uống không có gì đặc biệt, tiếng đàn như mở ra một hình ảnh khác - nơi không có vội vã, tấp nập của con đường mưu sinh với cánh tài xế, mà đó là khung cảnh của những nẻo đường thênh thang, khắp miền Đông đến miền Tây, với những thùng hàng phía sau lưng, dẫu mưa hay nắng, gió, tay tài xế vẫn kiên định hướng về phía trước.

Kết thúc một bản nhạc, có vài người như sực tỉnh sau cơn mê, vội vã đập nhẹ ly vào bàn, ủng hộ. Có vài kẻ gàn dở đã ngà ngà say thì hét lên:

"Tiếp nào chàng trai!"

Đôi mắt liếc nhìn mọi người hò hét ủng hộ, anh mỉm cười, tay lại nhịp nhàng khảy đàn. Nhưng không như lần trước, lần này anh ta bắt đầu cất giọng hát. Chất giọng trầm, và ấm.

All day i faced

The barren waste

Without the taste of water

Cool water

Old Dan and i

With throats burned dry

And souls that cry for water

Những người lớn tuổi, bắt đầu nhịp chân hát theo.

Cool clear water

Dan, can you see that big green tree

Where the water's running free

And it's waiting there for you and me

The night's so cool

And I'm a fool

Each star's a pool of water

Cool water

But with the dawn

I wake and yawn and carry on

Cool water(water)

Cool clear water(water, water)

Keep on moving, Dan

Don't you…

Khi mọi người đang hân hoan, không khí như trở nên nồng ấm, thì cánh cửa gỗ cũ lại kêu lên, báo hiệu một vị khách vừa ghé quán. Chàng trai ngước mắt nhìn, vì sân khấu đối diện cửa ra vào, anh ta dễ dàng nhận ra người vừa tới.

Tiếng đàn bỗng như chao đảo.

Người vừa tới được ông chủ dẫn tới một chiếc bàn gần cửa, nhưng ánh mắt xanh thẫm giữa ánh sáng chiếu rọi từ sân khấu lại không lẫn vào đâu được.

Khi mọi người bắt đầu la hét, yêu cầu thêm một bản nhạc, anh lại dạo đàn, tỏ vẻ như đang điều chỉnh lại dây đàn, nhưng ánh mắt anh vẫn chăm chú dõi theo người kia.

"Anh muốn dùng gì?"

"Pourquoi." - Đột ngột người đàn ông thốt lên, thanh âm cao vút, lại mang âm điệu của nước Pháp tao nhã, khiến người ông chủ quán chững lại, trong khi khúc đàn trở nên đứt quãng.

"Đó là gì?" - Ông chủ quán xoa mái tóc rối, tỏ vẻ lúng túng. Lúc này, ông mới nhận ra người đàn ông ăn mặc thật nghiêm trang, với bộ vest có vẻ đắt giá, đủ biết anh ta không thuộc về chốn này- "Chúng tôi không có món gì đó mà ngài vừa gọi."

"Ale" - Người đàn ông điềm tĩnh đáp, đôi mắt vẫn dõi theo sân khấu, như không muốn bỏ lỡ bất kỳ hành động nào của chàng trai ấy. - "Tôi quên mất, cứ hay dùng tiếng Pháp."

"Ồ, vậy đợi một lát nhé quý ngài." - Ông chủ quán vui vẻ đáp, trong lòng nhẩm tính về khoảng tiền boa ông hy vọng được nhận từ người đàn ông Pháp này.

Chỉ có bàn tay gảy đàn vẫn run nhẹ, anh ta hít một hơi thật sâu, tiếng đàn lại réo rắt vang lên trước cái nhìn của bao người. Nhưng chàng ta không quan tâm, chỉ bởi lẽ sắc xanh trong ánh mắt ấy chỉ tập trung vào một dáng hình.

If you missed the train I'm on

You will know that I am gone

Nếu lỡ làng chuyến tàu tôi đã khởi hành

Chắc hẳn em phải biết tôi đã rời đi

You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

A hundred miles, a hundred miles,

A hundred miles, a hundred miles

Em có nghe hay không tiếng gió của muôn ngàn trùng

Hơn cả trăm dặm dài.

You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

Lord, I'm one, Lord, I'm two,

Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four

Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home

Away from home, away from home,

Away from home, away from home

Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home

Em có nghe hay không tiếng còi hụ của muôn ngàn trùng

Hơn cả trăm dặm dài.

Chúa ơi, một trăm dặm, Chúa ơi, hai trăm dặm

Chúa ơi, ba trăm dặm, Chúa ơi, bốn trăm dặm rồi

Xa lắm rồi, mái ấm ơi, xa vời vợi, nhà yêu dấu ơi..

Chúa ơi, con đã rời xa chốn bình yên ấy cả năm trăm dặm dài

Not a shirt on my back

Not a penny to my name

Lord, I can't go back home this ole way

This ole way, this ole way,

This ole way, this ole way,

Không có áo quần tử tế trên người

Không tiền tài, danh vọng cũng không

Chúa ơi, sao con có thể về nhà theo cách này

Làm sao con có thể về nhà như thế

Tiếng đàn đã dứt từ lâu, mà mọi người vẫn như chững lại, không một ai biết phải làm gì, ngoài lặng lẽ để nước mắt rơi. Ai ở đây mà không phải những kẻ xa quê hương kiếm tìm một 'vùng đất hứa', kiếm tìm tiền tài và danh vọng, mong chờ một ngày rạng rỡ quay về quê nhà, trong ánh nhìn vui sướng của vợ và con cái. Nhưng ai ở đây cũng biết, đó chỉ là giấc mộng của họ mà thôi.

Anh đứng lên, cây đàn gác nhẹ lại trên ghế, chỉ có bước chân vẫn rảo nhẹ tiến về người đàn ông.

"Làm sao có thể về nhà với hai bàn tay trắng như thế?"

"Anh đã nói, tôi là mái ấm của anh!" - Gã đàn ông cũng đứng dậy, bước lại gần anh. - "Và đã là mái ấm, sẽ chẳng màng đến tiền tài, danh vọng của anh."

"Nhưng anh không cam tâm!" - Anh dừng bước khi chỉ cách gã ba bước chân, giọng anh chùng xuống, tràn ngập bất lực. - "Không có gì, thì làm sao anh xứng đáng ở cạnh em?"

"Thế anh chôn vùi cả đời mình ở xó xỉnh này thì đáng hay sao?" - Sắc nâu tràn ngập tức giận. - "Anh lại dám bỏ tôi rời đi, cả đời này, chưa ai dám bỏ rơi tôi như anh!"

Ông chủ quán cầm ly bia phân vân ở bàn, ông không biết mình nên làm thế nào?

"Tony, anh-" - Steve xoa mái tóc rũ trước trán, tỏ vẻ mệt mỏi. - "Anh chỉ cố-"

"Cố? Anh định cố trong bao lâu?" - Giọng gã cũng cao vút, bàn tay gã cũng vuốt hai bên tóc mai của mình, nơi đã lấm tấm những sợi tóc bạc. - "Anh nhìn tôi đi, tôi còn bao nhiêu năm đây?"

"Steve à, tôi quý cậu lắm, nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu nên nghe theo người đàn ông này!" - Ông chủ quán ngập ngừng góp lời. Ông còn muốn kinh doanh chỗ này, và người đàn ông này còn có vẻ không dễ chọc.

"Thôi, 'If you missed the train I'm on/ You will know that I am gone'" - Tony ngân giọng nhắc lại lời bài hát, gã bật cười, dúi vào tay chủ quán tờ giấy bạc rồi gã quay lưng bước đi.

Lúng túng nhận tờ giấy bạc có giá trị kia, ông chủ quán nhìn dáng Tony rời đi, rồi nhìn lại Steve như chết lặng. Ông vỗ mạnh vai Steve:

"Còn chờ gì nữa? Chạy theo đi!"

"Nhưng-"

"Cậu đã đi theo chuyến tàu cả trăm dặm dài, mà người ta lại không đứng ở ga tàu chờ, mà lại tự mình chạy tới đây, thì người này xứng đáng!" - Một tài xế giơ cao cốc bia hét lên.

Kéo theo là muôn ngàn tiếng hét gào khác:

"Đúng đó, đã hai, ba, bốn, năm trăm dặm dài."

A hundred miles, a hundred miles,

You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

Hơn cả trăm dặm dài.

Em có nghe hay không tiếng còi hụ của muôn ngàn trùng

Hơn cả trăm dặm dài.

Not a shirt on my back

Not a penny to my name

Lord, I can't go back home this ole way

This ole way, this ole way,

This ole way, this ole way,

Không có áo quần tử tế trên người

Không tiền tài, danh vọng cũng không

Chúa ơi, sao con có thể về nhà theo cách này

Làm sao con có thể về nhà như thế

Rồi cả đoàn người bắt đầu cất tiếng hát, họ vừa hát vừa cụng nhau những ly bia cho vơi nỗi lòng - những kẻ từ bỏ mái ấm sau lưng, nhưng ở nơi xa lạ lại nhận ra mình chẳng có gì.

You can hear the whistle blow a hundred miles

Lord, I'm one, Lord, I'm two,

Lord, I'm three, Lord, I'm four

Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home

Away from home, away from home,

Away from home, away from home

Lord, I'm five hundred miles away from home

Em có nghe hay không tiếng còi hụ của muôn ngàn trùng

Hơn cả trăm dặm dài.

Chúa ơi, một trăm dặm, Chúa ơi, đã hai trăm dặm rồi

Chúa ơi, rồi đã ba trăm dặm, Chúa ơi, bốn trăm dặm rồi

Xa lắm rồi, mái ấm ơi, xa vời vợi, nhà yêu dấu ơi..

Chúa ơi, con đã rời xa chốn bình yên ấy cả năm trăm dặm dài

Đáng hay không, khi xa rời mái ấm, mơ điều không tưởng?

Ông chủ quán vỗ vai anh lần nữa, ông nói:

"Tôi sa thải cậu, Steve ạ, giờ thì về nhà đi!"

Rồi ông cũng cất cao giọng hát.

Steve siết chặt tay mình, rồi anh nhìn lại họ lần cuối, trước khi chạy theo dáng người nhỏ nhắn ấy.

Vì như gã nói, ai biết mai sau họ có bao nhiêu năm nữa?

Anh chạy tới ôm siết gã từ phía sau, lúc đầu gã vùng vẫy, nhưng qua ô cửa và lời bài hát ngân vang, ông chủ và mọi người thấy giữa đất trời bao la, giữa gió và cát của khu vực hẻo lánh, họ hôn nhau, nụ hôn không còn cách xa muôn trùng, mà gần gũi đến nao lòng.

_________

Cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc


End file.
